FanWings
So there are a whole bunch of FanWings that I know of in DA and some on here. I would love to show my art of them, but DISCLAIMER!!! I DO NOT own the fanwings. I respect those who made them. They put lots of work and thought into it, so ya.... So this is a FlameWing, the breed is on Wikia. Breed made by ZodiaDragon. I made an OC and it's name is Vulcanus. She is slightly bigger than an average FlameWing. She had/has a sad backstory. She was always despised by her father. She was the only child of her parents, and her father expected his child to be a boy. When he figured out that Vulcanus was a girl, he was enraged. He picked her up and started to yell at her. She only has faint memories of that time. Her father from then on started to treat her like a male dragon. Training, fighting, flying, etc. She'd do them without complaining, but she really didn't like how she was doing this. Even if she did the right move for a fight, he'd yell at her saying she did it wrong. She was always yelled at, cuffed, or choked. When she does something wrong, it became her instinct to look down and wait for a yell and a blow. OC made in G+ This is a SwiftWing, the breed is also in Wikia, breed made by StArchaeopteryx and Wings-of-Bloodfire. I made an OC her name is Shinatobe. She is average height. Her mother and father both died when she was only 1 scavenger year old. She never knew them, they were like a blurry part of her memory. She was raised by her sister Aurae. Aurae died after a while when an epidemic burst out. Eurus, her brother, is marked by the epidemic, his soft caramel eyes changed to a deep purple(eyes were bleeding). He is now blind. Nymph, another sister of Shinatobe, takes care of Eurus. Shinatobe loves to take messages for other dragons and loves to scout her kingdoms region. Aparticas and Shu the eldest of all the siblings would usually go to the city and get what each and every sibling wanted. Shinatobe never really asked for anything she wanted. She always thought of others before her herself. She was one day surprised to find that she was given and earring. She wears it here. OC made in G+ This is a TrickWing, the breed is in Wikia, made by RimeTheIcewing. His name is Loki. He is a skinny dragon that's average height. He always used his trickery to tease and trick(der) fellow dragons. He found no other way to vent his anger. His father always scolds Loki on how he wasn't as smart, or quiet, or quick as his siblings. Loki found that teasing Shinatobe got the best reaction. She'd slap him with her tail and use her aero telekinetic powers on him making him fly into a tree or other things. He never thought he had feelings for her till he was 15 scavenger years old. He started to tease her more often and a little more kindly, he'd accept a tail slap from her fluffy little ball of gray, ice blue, and white. He doesn't want to tell her though. I don't plan on having Shinatobe and Loki get together though. ;P OC made in G+ To be continued....